


Rose to His Thorns

by TereziMakara



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: lands_of_magic, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Ling gives a rose to his other half.





	Rose to His Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the May Flowers challenge over at [](https://lands-of-magic.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[lands_of_magic](https://lands-of-magic.dreamwidth.org/)**!  
>  Prompt: _thorn_

_I got so much soul inside my bones_  
_Take a look at me now_  
_I'm young forever in the sun_  
_Ever since you came I'm living ultralife_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Ultralife_ by Oh Wonder.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/174153201376/ling-giving-greed-a-rose-created-for-the-may)


End file.
